


Pillow

by Azuremosquito



Series: College Age [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders awakens to find his bed empty and wonders if things have changed in the fresh light of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

Anders came awake with an abrupt start, a tight knot of panic sitting like lead in his stomach. Grimacing at the line of drool from his mouth to his pillow, he scrubbed his face, wondering why he felt like shit. How long had he slept?

What time was it?!

Flailing across the bed, he spun the clock on his nightstand, frowning blearily at the blinking red numbers. 9:37. Oh good. He could-

_SHIT!_

Flinging aside blankets, he rolled out of bed and scrambled around for reasonably clean clothes. Fuck, he needed to do laundry again. Yanking on yesterday’s discarded pants (they were still clean enough for another day, right?), he picked up a wrinkled shirt off the ground and sniffed it, before shrugging and pulling it over his head.

He froze with his arms in the air, the shirt still covering his face.

Where was Garrett?

Last night came rushing back to Anders and he slowly finished pulling his shirt on. A quick glance at the bed told him it was indeed empty, his roommate nowhere to be found. Garrett was _never_ up before him. Hell, some days he didn’t get up until noon. Maybe Garrett had simply moved back to his own bed after Anders fell asleep. After all, it was just sex, right? Anders had witnessed enough girls sneaking out of Garrett’s room in the morning never to be seen again. Garrett had never really been the type to settle down, at least not since Anders had known him.

Frowning, he scooped up his bag and shrugged it over his shoulders. He ached all over and anxiety had firmly sunk its hooks into him. He heard something rattle inside his bag and he knew, without looking. Justice. Not today, he was determined. Taking a deep breath to dispel his nerves, he tried to ignore the shaky feeling in his gut.

Dragging his fingers through his hair, he roughly tied it back, ignoring the wisps that inevitably escaped the ponytail. He didn’t have time for this. He was already late for class. He could talk to Garrett later. No sense getting worked up over it now.

Flinging his door open, he stepped out into the hallway and was surprised to smell bacon. A clattering of dishes and a curse came from the direction of the kitchen. Curious, Anders approached to discover Garrett scowling at the stove and sucking on a burned finger, two plates piled high with eggs and bacon waiting on the counter.

“Garrett?” Warmth flooded Anders, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

His roommate spun around and gave Anders the cheesiest grin, pulling his finger out of his mouth long enough to wave. “Uh… hey. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Oh, no. Not at all. I had to get up anyway.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

An awkward silence stretched between them and Anders hitched his messenger bag higher on his shoulder. “Well… I should probably get going…”

“Wait! Your breakfast!” Garrett scooped up a plate and rushed forward, offering it to his roommate.

“I can’t, I’m already la-”

Garrett stuck his bottom lip out and his eyes at that moment could have given lessons to puppies. Anders felt another flood of warmth, and guilt tugged at him. Garrett had made him breakfast…

“Garrett,” he sighed, glancing toward the door.

“C’mon, Andy,” Garrett cajoled, setting the plate down and sliding an arm around Anders’ waist, tugging him close. Gone was the pout, replaced with a lascivious smirk.”Take a day off. You work too hard.” Garrett’s hand reached up and deftly slipped the messenger bag over Anders' head and tossed it over onto the couch before the blonde could protest.

Looking into Garrett’s dark eyes, Anders felt his resolve waning. “Well… I suppose I could skip _one_ class…”


End file.
